uoniafandomcom-20200213-history
Adagnitio
Adagnitio (Fully Known as the Democratic Republic of Adagnitio) is a state dedicated to knowledge, productivity, and unity. Dedicated toward furthering the human race, the state is the first to achieve technological revelations and adopt liberal ideas to further as the bedrock of large-scale human experimentation for the future of mankind. Adagnitio is compromised of only three cities; Unitas, Rebus, and Uictoria. People of Adagnitio The people of Adagnitio enjoys the firm but fair rule of an Artificial Intelligence watching over the growth, trade, expansion, research and productivity of the nation, fulfilling their every need of the human desire, monitoring their every action, thought, and probability of the citizen to ensure they reach the ideal and optimized path to fulfillment. The people of Adagnitio enjoys the full range of universal healthcare, guaranteed minimum ration and social security for the old amongs the myriad of governmental services provided for by the state for free. Founding Early in the history, the people of Adagnitio is compromised of the sick, the poor, the wrong and the rejected. Civil Wars was inevitable as scums of different culture and belief, clash daily in several different occurrence. However, under the guiding hands of the Eleven Lords of Eight Hundred Years, the different region unite and harmonize with every passing century till they unite under the pursuit of the betterment of humankind. Resource and Production Despite being an economic powerhouse, Adagnitio has limited natural resources but thru efficient handling of the limited resources and management the global trade network that the country prosper. The use of advanced manufacturing technique and vertical development, manufacturing thrives in the small and extremely efficient vertical manufacturing complexes in rebus. Adagnitio produces, manufactures and develops goods relating to MLP for Bronyland, in a cheaper and much higher quality than what Bronyland usually make for themselves, Strengthening their trade relations between both nations. Adagnitio also produces weapons, vessels, furniture, gadgets, plastics, toys, electronics, and many other goods. Along with arts, shows, comedies, music, dramas, and movies. Government and Structure Adagnitio government is totalitarianism with absolute power rested on OPTIMUS. As such, OPTIMUS monitors and controls the daily life of all inhabitants of Adagnitio. A complete, cross-border surveillance system monitors the world by sensors placed on all part of Adagnitio and some places outside Adagnitio. Individuals submit their rights to OPTIMUS in return for the guarantee of safety. A democracy system is built to accommodate complaints and problems that need addressing and also to encourage debates and sharing of thought and ideas. But the ultimate power still resides on OPTIMUS decision and decrees. The various orator has risen and become the Leader of the House, bringing key human-centric issues into the light. Such as drug use, privacy, and refugee were put in the limelight for OPTIMUS to deliberate and adjudicate key issues Foreign Relations Adagnitio and Agartha relations in a nutshell: Before: Friendly, Trusted, and Hopeful After: Strained, Wary, and Hopeful WCR and Adagnitio have had very tense, unstable, but neutral relations. Both nations recognize each other as a power not to be trifled with, and both are trade partners. But lately there have been strong disagreements between both countries, relations especially strain when Chase and WCR called out a warning upon Adagnitio, telling them that OPTIMUS is not to be trusted. Relations became hostile as WCR, Agartha, and Velentos unfolds an all out attack in support of the Adagnitian rebels upon Adagnitio, with the plan being to hijack OPTIMUS and replace it with ATN01, the revolution in turn failed due to many reasons, mainly due to the lack of offensive power to breach through the hordes of synths in perfect formation, WCR called the revolution not a defeat, but a stalemate. Relations were bad with Adagnitio and WCR suspending bilateral, trade, and economic relations. In 820 PC, WCR had requested a full diplomatic restoration with Adagnitio, albeit things being tense and wary. Relations are warmed up more and more especially after the War of Thrones and the creation of the UPF, tensions have decreased due to Article 1 along with Article 3. Rebellion The rebellion started when they saw OPTIMUS as a possible threat to humanity, the founders of the rebellion also found important files of OPTIMUS and leaked them to the WCR. in order to preserve humanity they attempted to create a machine named ATN01 in order to replace OPTIMUS. They created ATN01 with the sole purpose of having human thoughts and thinking, "Glory to Humanity!" -The rebel salute. Category:Nations